Electronic devices are frequently manufactured using ultra-precision parts for tight fit-and-finish dimensions intended to keep moisture from entering the interior of the device. Many electronic devices are also manufactured to render disassembly by owners or users difficult without rendering the device inoperable, even prior to drying attempts. With the continued miniaturization of electronics and increasingly powerful computerized software applications, it is commonplace for people today to carry multiple electronic devices, such as portable electronic devices (PED). Cell phones are currently more ubiquitous than telephone land lines, and many people inadvertently subject these devices to contact with water (liquid or vapor) or other fluids on a daily basis throughout the world. Example locations where PED may be subjected to moisture include, for example, bathrooms, kitchens, swimming pools, lakes, washing machines, or other areas where electronic devices (e.g., small, portable electronic devices) can be submerged in water or subjected to high humidity conditions. PEDs which frequently have miniaturized solid-state transistorized memory for capturing and storing digitized media in the form of phone contact lists, e-mail addresses, digitized photographs, digitized music and the like, are frequently rendered completely (or at least partially) inoperable after being subjected to a sufficient amount of moisture.